


The Big Question

by Josh89



Series: Family Ties [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Het, Moving In Together, Not Canon Compliant, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Questions, Time off, answers, keys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: A couple of weeks after returning from their trip to Pennsylvania, where they were visiting JJ's family, the team has a rare weekend off and Reid asks JJ an important question.





	The Big Question

**Author's Note:**

> Time - A couple of weeks after JJ and Reid's visit to Pennsylvania, about a week before the events of In Sickness And In Health.

The blonde-haired woman sighed contentedly in her sleep, curling herself slightly more into the side of the brown-haired young man in the bed next to her and resting her head in the crook of his neck. Her boyfriend smiled slightly to himself, lovingly watching the way that her slender chest rose and fell with every breath she took for a few minutes before reaching out with his left arm (his right arm having automatically wrapped itself around his girlfriend’s waist) and opening the drawer of the bedside table on his side of their bed, withdrawing a small white cardboard box. Opening it just enough to allow himself to see the contents, he grinned in anticipation before closing the box and putting it away where he knew his girlfriend wouldn’t find it. She never looked in that drawer, anyway.  
Just as he finished putting the box away, and lay back down next to his girlfriend to sleep for a little longer, the blonde’s cellphone rang. JJ muttered something under her breath, reaching out to pick up her phone and putting it to her ear. “Hello?”  
She listened intently for a few seconds before speaking again. “I see. Okay, Hotch, thanks for letting me know. I’ll tell Spence”.  
There were another few seconds of silence, followed by JJ’s response. “Alright, I’ll let Prentiss know too. Okay, see you in a few days then”.  
“Bye”.  
Hanging up, the blonde-haired media liaison sighed, switching her phone off and turning to face her brown-haired boyfriend, pressing her lips gently against his. “Morning Spence”  
“Good morning, Jenn”.  
Reid’s arms immediately wrapped themselves around her as he returned the kiss, savouring every moment his girlfriend’s lips were pressed against his before she pulled away again a minute later. “So what did Hotch want?” the young genius queried, smiling slightly.  
He already had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew exactly what the Unit Chief had wanted to talk to his girlfriend about, but part of him just wanted to hear her say it. “He wanted to let us know that we’ve officially been taken off rotation for the rest of the week. I promised him I’d let Emily know as well, he’s going to tell Morgan, Garcia, and Gideon”.  
She quickly snatched up her phone and tapped in the number of the cellphone belonging to the newest member of their team. After it rang for a couple of seconds, a woman’s tired voice answered. “Prentiss”  
“It’s JJ”.  
Emily groaned. “Oh, god. Please don’t tell me we have another case…”  
JJ and her boyfriend shared a soft smile. “Actually, it’s quite the opposite. Hotch just called to let Spence and me know that our whole team has been taken off rotation for the rest of the week, and I promised him that I’d let you know”.  
“Great. I’m going to go back to sleep now. I’ll talk to you later”.  
“Bye”.  
The dark-haired woman hung up, and JJ sighed softly, setting her phone on her bedside table before turning back to her boyfriend and smiling warmly at him. “So we have a weekend off. Anything in particular you want to do with that time?”  
Good. This will give me plenty of time to ask her what I need to ask her Reid thought, returning her smile and leaning in to press his lips against hers tenderly. “I’m sure I have a few ideas”.  
-A few hours later-  
His hand brushed against the small box in his pocket, and he knew what he was about to do was the right thing.  
“Move in with me?”  
The words were out of his mouth before he realized it. His girlfriend, surprised by the question, paused, setting down the fork-full of pasta that had been halfway to her mouth. “Spence…”  
He shook his head. “No, I mean it. The last couple of weeks have been simply incredible. Being able to fall asleep beside you every night and wake up next to you every morning. Being able to have breakfast at the same time and take the same car to work. Just being able to share a simple cup of coffee with you in the morning. I know we haven’t been together for more than a couple of months, but…”  
“Spence”  
His girlfriend’s reply caused him to pause, and he looked over at her in surprise. “Yes?”  
“Ask me to move in with you again” she said gently, a soft smile spreading across her features.  
Reid nodded, pulling the cardboard box from his pocket and placing it on the table between them. Lifting the top off, he withdrew a house key identical to his own, offering it to the blonde. “Jennifer Jareau, will you move in with me?”  
His girlfriend’s smile was contagious, and her blue eyes sparkled happily as she answered. “Yes. Yes, Spence, I’d be delighted to move in with you”.


End file.
